In the Dark of Night
by BeethovenFA03
Summary: As Voldemort’s strength grows, the Potters must go into hiding, or risk losing their lives in the turbulence of war…


**In the Dark of Night**

_BeethovenFA03_

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters in this fanfic. J.K. Rowling is a genius, and I would never seek to take her brain-children from her.

Summary: As Voldemort's strength grows, the Potters must go into hiding, or risk losing their lives in the turbulence of war...

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe

Category: Drama/Romance

Author's Note: First Harry Potter fic, just came to me in the last couple days. I'd like to do from this point, up until the Potter's death, with some flashbacks. Please review to let me know if I should continue or not! Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: A Pleasant Evening**

After being a mother for 3 months, it was really just the crying that got to her. Most people would probably think that she'd had it with the late night feedings, and lack of personal time and space, but to her, it was just that wailing sound that meant her son was unhappy.

Harry was the spitting image of his father. Messy black hair that curled just a bit, and that grin that made you wonder what he was really up to, and what you should be conjuring a replacement for—that's the real reason it got to her. This child was her husband in miniature form, and seeing him quite distressed unnerved her. So of course, it didn't matter that James volunteered to burp or change or feed him. She just needed to do it herself, because she couldn't stand the thought of her little Harry unhappy. If only her 15-year-old self could see her now. "I'd rather date the giant squid", indeed.

Lily sighed as she settled heavily into the cushions of the sofa in front of the fire. The small bundle of energy in her arms gave a lazy kick and burble, and she gave him a small smile, snuggling him a bit closer, her auburn locks cascading around them, enclosing them from the rest of the world. A happy Harry was an ecstatic Lily.

She leaned back just a bit and gazed at the pictures on the mantle smiling and waving to her. Pictures of their wedding, of the Marauders, of her perfect little family, just the three of them. There was even one of a disgruntled-looking Petunia and chubby Dudley sitting next to Lily and her newborn son. Lily stifled a laugh. For all the tension, distance, and resentment between them, she really did know her sister quite well. And James just couldn't resist getting a rise out of her!

She thought back to the day she introduced James to her family. Oh, the look on Petunia's face when James magically produced a bouquet of petunias for her! She just didn't know whether to be pleased, disinterested, or angrier than sin.

_Pop_

Lily was brought out of her memories by the sound of someone apparating. The footsteps she heard could only belong to one man: James Potter, who mistakenly thought he could sneak up on her by padding about the hardwood. Just as he had reached the sofa, she said sweetly, "Whatever you were planning to do, James, I would think twice unless you wish to sleep on the sofa tonight." A pause. Then his hands were on her shoulders from behind, and he bent down and kissed her swiftly on the check.

"Awwww, Lily, you spoil all my fun." James came around the sofa to sit next to her and spoil his son. Mostly to spoil his son. Lily chuckled as she handed him over and curled into James' side.

"Only if your definition of fun involves sending your darling son into a fit that only Sirius could hear." James' responding laugh was deep and heartfelt, as he focused on the bundle of blankets that was his son.

"Ok, ok. My little man does have a set of lungs on him, doesn't he?" He bent over slightly to nuzzle his nose with Harry's, making little baby noises and generally looking like a ridiculously doting father.

Lily snickered, loving the sight in front of her for the absolute cuteness as much as the hilarity of "James Potter: All-Star Quidditch Player and All Around Macho Man" being so engrossed in a 3 month old baby.

Engrossed, that is, until a head appeared in the now bright green fire. White beard glowing in the Floo, Albus Dumbledore looked as withdrawn and dejected as either Potter had seen him. "We have news of Voldemort's plans. Your presence is needed at headquarters as soon as you two are able. Young Mr. Potter is also welcome."

James' face hardened a bit as Lily glanced at him concernedly. Somehow, she had a feeling that her pleasant evening at home was about to be ruined.

**A/N**: I know it's short, but it's more of a Prologue... :) Any comments are welcome.


End file.
